1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit for a liquid crystal display device, having a plurality of light sources arranged thereon in a matrix and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices having direct type backlight units have been available. Conventionally, a plurality of fluorescent lamps or light emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as an LED) arranged in a matrix have been used as a light source for such a type of backlight units.
Japan Patent Publication No. 2009-104978 discloses a backlight unit that utilizes a fluorescent lamp. The backlight unit has a panel-like chassis, a diffuser panel, and a fluorescent lamp placed between the former two. The backlight unit further has a support pin (referred as an optical sheet support pillar in the above Patent Document) placed between the diffuser panel and the chassis for supporting the diffuser panel. The support pin has two fixation portions provided on a lower part thereof, and the respective fixation portions are inserted into respective holes formed on the chassis to be thereby fixed to the chassis. The support pin has an upright pillar formed a middle position between the two fixation portions. The pillar supports, on the tip end thereof, the diffuser panel.